galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zazel
Zazel appeared in 2015 video game called Yo-Kai Watch Blasters. Zazel (Japanese: ぬらりひょん) is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. He was at first a Boss Yo-kai, but had transitioned to being a recruitable Yo-kai as of Wibble Wobble. Zazel has pale gray skin, long white hair, two pointy ears, light blue eyes, and short black nails. He wears a pale blue garment with a collar that stands upwards, a black robe with slate gray wisp-like patterns, tied together by an indigo blue obi with a mulberry colored rope, pale blue pants, and grey boots with wisps placed at the ends. He wields a dark silver gray staff with a single horned skull and one red eye. Zazel has another form, more monstrous in appearance, in which his body is mostly a mass of thorny dark purple-colored tentacles, with three shorter tentacles under his neck which seem to be made of skin. His arms get thinner and slightly longer. If you look closely on his obi, Zazel has two small differently colored wisps, one pink and one blue, alongside with what seems to be a small white piece of paper. During the last fifth of M02, Zazel shows signs of misanthropy, that is, a deep seated hatred for humans. This mindset steams from a conversation he held with King Enma, in which the monarch viewed humans with disdain for he felt they were a corrupting influence for the Yo-kai World. As such, Zazel believes he is the only one who can carry King Enma's will. When setting his plan into action -arbitrarily ordering all the Yo-kai in the human world to return to the Yo-kai World-, he is shown to be very cunning: he lied to Aristokat and Duke Doggy about Lord Enma having contracted a human sickness in order to enforce his authority as the head of the Yo-kai Council and act as the de-facto ruler of the Yo-kai World, while he supposedly sealed Lord Enma in his room -actually the Yo-kai sovereign was feigning he was sealed-. In his battle with Jibanyan, Komasan, Whisper, Hovernyan, and Usapyon, he clearly showed his ruthlessness and unreasonability: he mocks his opponents as being "weak" and refused to listen to their and Nate and Hailey's arguments about the bonds between humans and Yo-kai. When all of them teamed up and powered up to stop him only for that attitude, he had no qualms putting them into submission in a less-than-savory way. After his defeat at the hands of Lord Enma, he finally accepts the new Sovereign's policy about humans. Zazel can blast red energy through the eye of his skull staff as his Soultimate Move. He can assume two different forms depending on how he powers up. By himself, he can assume a massive form with thorny tentacles, which are strong enough to tear through buildings. He also has the ability to fuse himself with Duke Doggy and Aristokat which allows him to become Zazelmare. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Spirits Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Yo-Kai Watch Universe